vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Editing Mistakes
This is a page to help our members avoid common mistakes when writing source code, so our staff members do not need to spend constant considerable work time cleaning up the mess. Links The links recurrently cause problems, especially when somebody is linking to another wiki. Links to other pages within this wiki *You have to always link to other pages via internal links (instead of external ones). *You have to link to blogs via internal links as well. Do not forget to clean up "_"s too. *You have to link to your user page via an internal link while adding yourself to a verse page either as a supporter or as a neutral or as an opponent towards the verse in question. *If the verse page's name has some additional text (such as verse or franchise in brackets), then you have to remake the link in the way without it – only the actual name must be kept. *You have to link to VS threads via internal links. Just put Thread: with its number, and then put "|" and another character's name. Links to websites outside *You have to link to pages from other wikis within FANDOM via internal links as well. This is cosidered one of the hardest methods, but when you get used to it, this method will not be so hard anymore. First of all, you should put w:c: at the beginning, then type a certain wiki's domain. Put another colon and a certain page's name, and at the end put "|" and your text. Do not forget to clean up "_"s as well. *You should preferably link to pages from Wikipedia via internal links as well. First of all, you should put wikipedia: at the beginning, then type a certain page's name. Put "|" and your text. Do not forget to clean up "_"s as well. *Wikis unrelated to FANDOM do not have shortened links. Thus you may use external links while linking to some independent wiki related to your profile page. *Other websites, such as YouTube or Imgur, are completely acceptable to be linked to via external links. However, when you link to a YouTube video, do not forget about the specific timestamp for the relevant scene in question. Bolding/Spacing Some members have massive troubles with either bolding or spacing text fragments (either unnecessary gaps or bolding too much). *You have to avoid unnecessary gaps between quotation marks. *Do not bold some section's name and its following text at the same time. They both must be between separate quotation marks. *If your profile is divided by several keys, then you have to bold each key separately. *Try to avoid using colons outside of quotation marks. Also do not use "-" instead. *Do not forget about the gap between a link and the word in front of it. *You have to bold statistics in the Tier, Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength, Striking Strength and Durability sections. Do not bold them in the other sections. Capitalisation Some members capitalise profile fragments incorrectly. *«level» in Attack Potency and Durability should never be capitalized. *Everything is just the opposite in Striking Strength: «Class» should always be capitalized. *When it comes to additional terms (At least, at most, likely, possibly, higher), you have to capitalize them only when they are located at the beginning of a section. *When you write a sentence within brackets, do not forget to capitalise the first word. The last sentence within the same brackets should be without a dot. Images *Always change thumb to right in image codes. *The number of pixels should be without the remainder of division by 5. Slang Try to avoid using battleboard slang words. Use formal words that mean the same thing instead. Grammar If you are uncertain about how to use proper grammar, such as the difference between "it's" and "its", please look it up in a reliable online dictionary. Category:Important